Hi-5 House (Series 2)
Hi-5 House Series 2 is a spin-off (also given as the new continuation) of Australian children's television program that originally debuted in 1999, the new Hi-5 version, which is filmed in Singapore, started in October 6, 2014 in Nick Jr.. This season marks the celebration of 15 years of the series, the cast currently recycles their old costumes with different songs. As the season 13, this season brings back a little of the old elements marking the program. Tralier/Preview Cast Members Presenters * Stevie Nicholson (2007–present) (since Hi-5 series 10) * Dayen Zheng (2012–present) (since Hi-5 Holiday Live) * Mary Lascaris (2013–present) (since Hi-5 House) * Ainsley Melham (2013–present) (since Hi-5 House) * Tanika Anderson (2014–present) (since Hi-5 House Hits Tour) Puppeteers * Chatterbox ("Chats") - Mary Lascaris * Jup-Jup - Ainsley Melham * The Bookworms ' - Ainsley Melham - Stevie Nicholson Characters * 'Tinka - Ellen Wright ''Tours (Hi-5 House era) *2015 ''House of Dreams DVD * Happy Holidays (2015) Album * Hi-5 Hot Hits! (2014) Change of the set through history Hi-5 House is filmed in Singapore, and the set from Hi-5 was revamped soon as well as the opening theme. *'Stage in Street': The yellow stage is drawn with colored hands and the Hi-5 House logo in the center. But this stage is not as in the earlier Hi-5 series, because this gained new format. The central part is covered by colored boxes with illuminations. The some of the pieces were previously used on the set of the Sharing Stories (set in Series 12 and Series 13, when it was filmed in Australia). At the bottom, there are colored fences above a fence. *'Making music in Music Room': Light walls in the background with musical notes more colorful than the last. There are 7 drawers colored representing the rainbow, there is also an armchair round. There lime and red lines above the ground to back. The set was revealed in the new release of the Hi-5 House Party Tour. *'Shapes in space in Room': A yellow background, with colored lines and various geometric shapes and hands (allusion to the Hi-5 logo), there is a black LED (do not know if it's a TV) and a triangle with square inside the circle in white background. The floor is covered with circles. *'Puzzles and Patterns in Kitchen': *'Word play in Bedroom': The place is now a quarter highlighted (perhaps eventually). The place is full of stars, includes a huge window in a pink wall and white floor, there is a round door, whose contour rainbow. Chats are in a box of hearts, that sits on top of the green cabinet three drawers highlighted in hot pink. There is a bed to sleep beside. *'Body Move in Backyard': She loves dancing. Episodes and series In this series, there is no theme. Except after the song of the week, Hi-5 explain what is happening in that episode (for example if the episode was "Pets" Hi-5 would explain the episode is about pets. ''Costumes from songs *It's Our Planet: ''Were used in this song the costumes from two songs of the season 11, Stevie and Ainsley used the costume "Stop, Look and Listen"; Mary, Dayen, and Tanika used "The Four Seasons", there are a purple handle on the wardrobe. *''Give Five: Was used in the "Backyard Adventurers" costume from the season 12. Note that Ainsley uses a pants instead of shorts as Tim used. *It's a Party: ''Was used in the "Turn The Music Up" costume also from the season 12. Mary uses a pants glued beneath the skirt. *''Playtime: '' Was used in the "Toy Box" costume also from the season 12. Some pieces of clothing among the members changed: Fely wore red pants, but Dayen uses red short on the blue pants; Casey wore the blue wing, but Mary uses the transparent yellow; Tim wore pirate hat and shorts, showing a striped sock, while the Aisnley uses a cap and cloth tied on the arm, it uses long red pants; Stevie wore yellow pants, and now uses jeans; Only Tanika used the same as Lauren uses. Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. *''Word Play:'' hosted by''' Tanika Anderson,' this segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend '''Chatterbox ("Chats")'. *''Making Music: ''hosted by'' ''Ainsley Melham, this musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. *''Puzzles and Patterns: ''hosted by Dayen Zheng, this segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. *''Shapes in Space: '' '''hosted by '''Stevie Nicholson, this segment shows Stevie exploring shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids Also including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. *''Body Moves: ''hosted by''' Mary Lascaris,' this segment shows Mary encouraging body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. *The Chatterbox:'' brand new for Hi-5 House, this segment explores the world inside Chats' '''box and focuses on English-learning and language. This segment also features '''Tinka, a tiny toy robot whom Chats teaches to speak. *''Sharing Stories:'' this segment includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Trivia * Hi-5 House Series 2 is not on Eleven free-to-air in Australia in 2015. Gallery Hi-5 House 2 - New World song.png|It´s Our Planet Starburst costume - Hi5 House 2.png|Starburst Give Five 2014.jpg|Give Five Hi-5 House cast 2014 celebrate.jpg|It´s a Party Hi-5 House 2 - Colours song.png|Playtime Tanika Anderson - Hi-5 2014.jpg Hi-5 Season 15 - Ainsley scene 1.jpg Category:Hi-5 House (TV series) Category:Hi-5 House series Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris